charectersfandomcom-20200223-history
Daizzi
|residence = Miracle Box (dormant) |abilities = Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation Inability to be filmed |pronoun = He/Him (French) She/Her (Brazilian Portuguese) and (Latin American Spanish)}} is a kwami who is connected to the Pig Miraculous.https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.0.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9?t=1 (direct video source here) With his power, its wearer can use the Miraculous to transform into a pig-themed superhero. He is currently dormant in his Miraculous in Master Wang Fu's Miracle Box, as seen in "Sapotis". Appearance Daizzi is 10 centimeters (or 4 inches) tall and is light pink with a large black mark around his left eye. He has pink eyes, a pink antenna on the top of his head, floppy pig-like ears, a pig snout, and a thin, curly tail. Personality Not much is known about Daizzi, except that he is excitable and curious. Abilities Daizzi can fly, levitate, and phase through solid objects. He can also carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than himself. As a kwami, Daizzi is able to transform the holder of the Pig Miraculous into a pig-themed superhero, although it is unknown what the transformation looks like or what powers the transformed person gains. History Before Season 2 Before the Miraculous jewels were created, Daizzi and the other kwamis travelled all over the universe, unable to interact with humans. Then, thousands of years ago, a mage created the Miraculouses. When his Miraculous was not being worn, Daizzi was dormant in the Pig Miraculous, which was stored inside Master Fu's Miracle Box. Season 2 During Season 2, Daizzi was dormant in the Pig Miraculous. In "Sandboy", Daizzi was celebrating Nooroo's birthday in the Miracle Box with the other kwamis, and was excited when Tikki and Plagg arrived. Interrupting Pollen to ask what the two brought as presents for the occasion, he marveled at Tikki's gift, a yellow marker. The kwamis thought it was a paintbrush and played with it until Xuppu started the party. When the time came to contact Nooroo, Daizzi got into his required position; but in the effort to contact him, the kwamis contacted his wielder instead. Hearing the villain's voice, the kwami shuddered at the thought of being his slave. To prevent the discovery of their whereabouts, the kwamis broke off the connection, and realized that if they contacted Nooroo's wielder rather than Nooroo himself, then someone must have been akumatized, and that Tikki and Plagg's wielders were in danger. Season 3 During Season 3, Daizzi was dormant in the Pig Miraculous. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Daizzi was first revealed in a second season trailer on August 31, 2017. ** Daizzi's name was confirmed in the credits of the Latin American Spanish dub of "Sandboy".https://twitter.com/MiraculousMX/status/1061767042565455872 * A few qualities that pigs represent are virility, sincerity, sloth, and determination. * The pig is the twelfth animal of the Chinese zodiac, being also sometimes represented as a boar. * Daizzi's name is a reference to the pig character Zhu Bajie from Journey to the West, who is often called "Dai Zi", which means "idiot". While his name in the English version of the story is Pigsy or simply Pig. ** One of Xuppu's past holders Sun Wukong, also known as the Monkey King, journeys beside Zhu Bajie in Journey to the West. But Zhu Bajie being a past holder of the Pig Miraculous is unknown. Gallery Sandboy SB (164).png SB (169).png SB (170).png SB (171).png SB (178).png SB (179).png SB (180).png SB (181).png SB (182).png SB (185).png SB (191).png SB (192).png SB (193).png SB (199).png SB (200).png SB (202).png SB (203).png SB (204).png SB (212).png SB (221).png SB (222).png SB (223).png SB (229).png SB (327).png SB (332).png SB (361).png SB (377).png SB (389).png SB (396).png SB (397).png SB (398).png SB (399).png SB (510).png SB (511).png Concept art New_Kwamis_-_Season_2.png de:Daizzi es:Daizzi fr:Daizzi pl:Daizzi pt-br:Daizzi ru:Дайззи Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless